The invention relates to an improvement in sash structures consisting of a stationary part and of one or two movable parts, formed by hollow sections and by angular connection elements for said sections.
In these known arrangements, a movable wing is borne by hinges applied along the section which is located on a linkage side, the hinges in turn being applied to a section of the corresponding upright of the stationary frame, which may also be formed with the aforementioned system. (Other applications are also provided on the sections.) The aforementioned necessitates use of working on the sections, which must be above all relatively very exact. In addition, the strains which are transmitted through the components applied to the sections--such as the hinges--load such sections and therefore the sections must be correspondingly strong.